


In these waters

by moor



Series: In these waters [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Magic, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto-verse. PWP. Alternate ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In these waters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nikolita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolita/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters/world.
> 
> (I apologize for the cheesy parts, though it was a lot of fun to write.) ;)

“Taichou,” Sakura nodded at her ANBU captain. “I don’t like it.” She glanced over the surrounding area, noting how peaceful and calm the trees and fields were.

 

He agreed, yet kept his reservations to himself.

 

“Where are the bandits? I see no sign of damage or looting.” Sakura’s sharp sapphire eyes raked over the hills in the distance. “There’s no smoke rising from any of the caves, either.” Typical bandit behaviour dictated they usually holed themselves up on higher ground.

 

“Approach with caution,” he advised. 

 

She nodded, hopping down from the tree and looping her cape around her. She tugged her forehead protector down around her neck, leaving her hair loose and tousled and concealing her protector. She took a step forward before peering up at the seam of the leaves. “Taichou?”

 

“I’ll observe from here.”

 

She paused. He was sending her in alone? With no back-up?

 

It was obviously a trap.

 

She was the medic; she was supposed to remain behind while others went forward. It wasn’t cowardice that held her back at that moment; it was suspicion. 

 

Who would send the medic first? Why?

 

The answer came shooting down at her from above, and she narrowly avoided being skewered by the kunai from her commanding office.

 

“Tch. Medics are the worst. They dodge faster than they fight,” her taichou muttered. 

 

_ He was going to stab me in the back,  _ she realized, already leaping to a different branch.

 

She was torn between dodging (where had the rest of her team disappeared to? Were they also targeted and disposed of, or were they complicit?) and reevaluating her entire mission.

 

Was this planned? Were they corrupted? Were they assassins?

 

But first…

 

She cracked her knuckles, her eyes flashing. 

 

… she had some business to handle.

 

* * *

 

Kisame watched the scene, arms folded in front of him, as he leaned against a tree.

 

In the distance, a huge mushroom cloud of dirt and debris shot up into the air like a geiser; trees tumbled, birds exploded from the forest, and there was an ominous rumbling from the ground beneath their feet.

 

“I think she’s pissed,” remarked Kisame sagely.

 

Itachi’s impassive expression didn’t waver.

 

“Think we should go help?”

 

“Wait until the dust settles.”

 

“You want her to see us coming? Use intimidation?” Kisame stretched his back in preparation. 

 

A distant female battle cry rent the air, causing a small shiver to shimmy down Kisame’s spine.

 

Kisame paused in his stretches. “I don’t see that working.”

 

“I’ll handle it. Return to base. I’ll be there by nightfall.”

 

Kisame glanced back at the Uchiha, giving him a once over. “You sure?”

 

Itachi nodded.

 

Slinging Samehada over his broad, muscled shoulder, Kisame tipped his hat at Itachi. “I’ll see you there.”

 

Now alone, Itachi waited for the scene ahead of him to playout to completion.

 

He did not doubt the anticipated outcome.

 

* * *

 

Panting and gaze shifting her weight from foot to foot as she kept herself ready to leap at a moment’s notice, Sakura extended her senses. She was sure that last attack had taken out her traitorous team mates. (She may have been a little more ruthless than usual due to the sheer enormity of her rage at the situation.) A Leaf turning against a compatriot? Scum. They didn’t deserve to make it back to the village.

 

Screw the rules.

 

Screw the code.

 

Traitors were the worst.

 

Sensing no life signs nearby she returned to the body of the last team member she’d fought. Dead, as she’d expected.

 

Straightening, she wiped her hands on her shorts and planted her hands on her hips.

 

With a toss of her head, she flipped her hair from her eyes and saw a new figure standing before her.

 

One cloaked in black with crimson clouds that were nearly as unnerving as the spinning tomoe in his blood-red eyes.

 

Her breath caught.

 

Silence descended between them.

 

“Haruno,” he greeted with a nod. His long, nimble fingers, tipped with black-tinted finger nails were hidden within the depths of that cloak. Those hands that knew a thousand jutsu and a thousand more secrets beyond. 

 

She swallowed and returned his nod, confused. “Uchiha.”

 

“It has been some time. You look well.”

 

It took a wealth of self-control, but Sakura withheld the urge to laugh hysterically. “And you,” she breathed.

 

As still as he always was, only his eyes moved, raking her from head to foot. “Though you look like you could stand to refresh yourself.”

 

Her brow twitched. “How kind of you to notice.”

 

To her surprise his expression relaxed. “There is a waterfall nearby.” He turned and began walking.

 

_ I’ll just follow you, then,  _ she thought to herself. But really, what were her options? If he wanted her dead, he would have done it. He’d had plenty of opportunity. Not just now, but…

 

She closed her eyes a moment, remembering her own, single, moment of treason against her village a year ago.

 

A year ago, with the very same man who now led her who-knew-where.

 

_ Forgive me,  _ she mentally begged of her former teammates, of her village, of her Hokage.

 

With a cleansing breath she opened her eyes and followed him.

 

* * *

 

 

The waterfall was quiet, burbling like a brook rather than crashing like thunder. The banks were moss-covered with the occasional patch of water-worn smooth rocks, the trees providing shade and privacy. Shadows behind the falls suggested caverns or caves hidden behind their watery curtains.

 

She passed through the genjutsu Itachi had cast, feeling it ripple around her as she stepped into the small clearing. It was surreal to find a number of his clones standing sentry as she made her way to the nearest outcropping. She placed her bag down.

 

“Nice place you have here,” she said around the dryness in her throat. 

 

She felt a ghost of a breath against her ear. “It is an old favourite,” he replied.

 

She swallowed, feeling his hands loosen her grip on the strap of her bag and trail upwards to stroke her wrist.

 

“Come here often?” she asked. His touch did strange and wonderful things to her insides.

 

“When I need to remember,” he replied, and his words resonated inside her. He nuzzled her ear and pressed butterfly kisses down her throat. “It’s been a valuable reminder **.** However,” his minty breath washed over her senses, “It lacks a certain something.”

 

“Mmm. Like what?” She was strong. She wouldn’t give in this quickly. He had to know that.

 

He folded his hands over hers before threading their fingers together and wrapping them around her, pulling her against him; her back pressed to his chest as he rested his chin in the crux of her shoulder and neck.

 

“You,” he breathed.

 

Her heart skipped as she closed her eyes.

 

“I can’t abandon my village.”

 

He nodded, rubbing his thumbs against the pulse racing beneath the sensitive, pale skin of her wrists. 

 

“I-I got your messages,” she admitted. “Your summons are beautiful.” 

 

She felt his gentle smile as his lips trailed along the skin at the neckline of her shirt, gently peeling the fabric away from her flesh and gaining him further access to her throat.

 

“I can’t leave, though. My friends are my family. I am theirs.”

 

Her head fell forward as his hands shifted, releasing her fingers and squeezing her closer to him

 

“What about my family?” he asked quietly, and loosened his grip for a moment to turn Sakura around so she could face him. She looked up at him, unsure. 

 

“Your family?” Sasuke had returned, but what did he mean?...

 

“ _ My  _ family,” he said, more meaningfully, looking into her eyes. His Sharingan bled away to reveal his inky eyes. Looking less like the threatening Uchiha prodigy shinobi, and more like a man.

 

Sakura’s breath caught.

 

He nodded. 

 

Leaning closer, he rested his forehead on hers, holding her gaze. His hands slipped from around her waist to her hips, pulling hers closer until they were in intimate contact before one dark-nailed hand came to rest on her belly. 

 

“My family,” he breathed, closing his eyes. A look of pain flashed over his face. “With you.”

 

“Itachi,” she whispered, her hand lifting to cup his cheek.

 

He let out a low breath. “I want them to know their father.” She stroked his cheek as he spoke. His voice was calm, yet his words belied his confession of vulnerability. “For what reason would the Hokage let you leave the village with children, unaccompanied?” He pulled her closer, his grip tightening. He shook his head. They both knew the answer. “She would never grant that.”

 

She swallowed. “Y-You want children?”

 

His eyes opened and found hers. Their raw intensity made her ache. “With you.” He stroked her belly. “Only ever with you. My only,” he breathed.

 

Her cloak fell to the ground.

 

He pressed his lips to her throat. “Say yes.”

 

Her pulse fluttered as he kissed open her shirt. Her hands dug into his hair.

 

“Be the one who continues the Uchiha,” he whispered in her ear as he loosened the stays on her arm and leg guards. They tumbled to the forest floor, their impact softened by the bed of moss under foot.

 

“Marry me beneath the trees, in this ancient place,” he continued as her skirt slipped to the side before joining the rest of her clothes. She released his cloak, pulled his shirt over his head, pulled his hips back to hers as he rocked her against him. “It will be binding. I will make an honest woman of you, Sakura.”

 

His voice speaking her name made her tremble. His skin was warm, almost hot, under her fingers. His muscles stood out against his slender, firm form. 

 

“You know I would never ask you for something you weren’t willing to give,” he said, his voice quiet and steady and thick.

 

“How?” she breathed. “We can barely see each other as it is.”

 

“I will make a way.”

 

She stilled as her body tightened, until he pressed his hands, one against her belly, the other at her hip, to her skin to calm her. “I will make a way that you will find acceptable,” he amended.

 

Sakura’s shoulders relaxed as she dropped her head onto his shoulder. “Words, Itachi. We need to be careful with them.”

 

“It is because you are so careful with what is important to you that I know you will be dedicated, strong and loving.”

 

She gave a small huff. “You don’t need to keep trying to convince me. I want to agree. I’m uncertain of the logistics, that’s all.”

 

“Hn.”

 

The last of their clothes and gear, including their hitai-ate, fell to the ground and Itachi’s hands flanked Sakura’s waist before coveting the flare of her hips. His strong fingers and palms kneaded her fleshy muscles before digging in to massage her backside. After her strenuous workout, and the hard run to reach the secluded mountains, it felt divine on her tired muscles. She didn’t bother swallowing her happy moan.

 

“If I can guarantee a peaceful solution, you agree?” his question was more statement than inquiry; merely seeking her official decision.

 

His hands continued working into her muscles with firm, decisive kneading, and Sakura’s body relaxed further and further into his arms, eventually tangling her hands behind Itachi’s head in his long, raven hair as she tried to hold herself upright.

 

When his long fingers dipped between the junction of her legs, she gasped, her eyes closing at the warmth he discovered.

 

“Yes.”

 

Nuzzling her throat, he smiled gently into her skin. “Remove the jutsu?”

 

After less than a heartbeat of hesitation, she mustered her thoughts enough to dispel the contraceptive jutsu that she had cast upon herself during their first meeting.

 

“Easy,” she breathed, pressing closer to him. “It’s been a while.”

 

“How long?” 

 

She wanted to groan at his need for answers, which would ultimately feed his ego.

 

“Sakura. How long?” he asked, his voice velvet against her ears. He continued massaging her as he led her to the bank of the waterfall pool. His hands rose up her flanks, skimmed around her mounds before smoothing down her back in a relaxing motion.

 

“Since… last time,” she admitted grudgingly as he coaxed another moan from her; he had worked out a knot from between her shoulder blades and it felt amazing.

 

There. There was the proud smirk she knew he had been hiding, she saw as he pulled away from her just enough to hold her gaze… before he nimbly swept her off her feet and carried her into the water.

 

“In these waters, I thee bless.”

 

Her grip on his shoulders tightened as he recited the old words.

 

“In these waters, I thee treasure.”

 

The edge of the water, lapping at them, lapping at the shore, turned silvery-blue. Forest magic, Sakura recognized with wonder, from long-ago days when all living things recognized their own chakra. This was an ancient place. How had he found it?

 

“In these waters, to thee I confess.”

 

Another step, and now the water was up to their hearts.

 

He came to a stop and looked deep in her eyes one last time.

 

“In these waters, thee I pleasure.”

 

The soft glow of the water snaked around their bodies and began crawling up their naked flesh as they bathed in the water. A breeze arose around them, circling them.

 

“In these waters, I thee bless,” repeated Sakura, swallowing her anxiety as she felt the strange, liquid chakra surrounding her. The breeze grew stronger, lifting Sakura’s hair.

 

Itachi looked down at her as he placed her in the water, on her own feet. His arms remained firmly around her middle, holding her close.

 

“In these waters, I thee treasure.”

 

His smirk had faded to a small, happy smile. He loved her. She understood that. It was so rare for him to express it in words, but in deed he was so plain to read.

 

“In these waters, to thee I confess.”

 

His hand lifted to her cheek, and she felt her heart slow its wild racing to settle into a firm, solid drum. 

 

And her voice was barely above a whisper as she felt the stirring, low in her belly where he pressed his length against her, as she breathed, “In these waters, thee I pleasure.”

 

The ebb and flow of the water tugged at her and she felt Itachi’s hands lower to her backside, lifting her legs to wrap them around his waist. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she drew herself up before sliding down onto him, taking him inside her, bringing them both home with a soft sigh through her lips.

 

His eyelids fell to half mast as their foreheads pressed against each other. She heard him swallow.

 

“Move with me, wife,” he murmured. The breeze rose to a flurry, winding around them higher and higher.

 

“Move with me, husband,” she replied, sharing with him a proud smile. His stygian eyes shone in the darkness at her speaking his new title so lovingly.

 

His lips pressed to hers, and she felt his smile against her as they began that ancient and sacred dance between lovers under the moonlight.

 

The ebb and flow inside her, pulling and pushing, pressing and flowing, built with each slow, intense wave. It cycled, the energy, between them; she could feel it twist around them like a gathering storm, the chakra woven through like a rip-tide that was pulling them further and further away from themselves to join in a new way, creating something wild and unnamable.

 

Her breaths shortened to pants as the trembling began inside her, spreading outward. Itachi’s rhythm faltered once, twice, his powerful hips pressing into hers harder and harder before he reached between their bodies and twisted her in the water so she was against the smooth, rounded rocky bank.

 

Gasping his name, she pressed kisses over his face and neck, knowing she wouldn’t be long. 

 

“Keep going,” she begged.

 

It seemed to be all the encouragement he needed, as in the next instant he loosed more and more raw need into their mating.

 

When she broke her face from his neck a moment, her body bowed and gave a final shudder as her vision went white and she called out to the stars above. Her nails dug into Itachi’s shoulders as she clung to him before turning boneless.

 

It was the final push that broke the shinobi’s control; his grip on her hips turned bruising as he unleashed himself and cried his own release to the heavens and they were surrounded by the glowing torrent of chakra, bands of sigils burned into their wrists as the old ways bonded them, from now unto forever.

 

Panting, Itachi slid down in the water, pulling Sakura into his lap and resting his head on hers as she curled into his chest. Her fingers played with the loosened ends of his hair as they sat there, the water lapping at their chests, regaining themselves. The last winds died away, leaving them in profound stillness in water.

 

Taking Sakura’s hand, Itachi lifted her wrist gently to peruse the seal. 

 

“They match,” murmured Sakura.

 

He nodded. “Beautiful.” With that he brought her wrist to his lips and pressed a butterfly kiss against her fluttering pulse.

 

He was looking down into Sakura’s eyes, however, and she blushed and gave him a small smile.

 

He pulled her closer and gave a small, content sigh.

 

“My wife.” He stroked her hair, nuzzling the crown of her head.

 

Closing her eyes, Sakura snuggled closer. 

 

“My love,” she replied, and didn’t miss the extra loud thump his heart gave at her words.

 

Her heart full, Sakura let herself drift in Itachi’s arms, missing the moment he sent his summons to Kisame.

 

_ “Don’t wait up.” _

 

Kisame’s reply was equally brief.

 

_ “Enjoy your honeymoon.” _

 

Itachi smiled and gathered Sakura close.

 

Around them the water remained warm, the grove protected them, and the moon blessed their union fruitfully.

* * *

 

 

**The End.**


End file.
